I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fixing mechanism of an electronic device and, more specifically, to a fixing mechanism of an electronic device that offers a simpler and faster method to take the electronic device out of a computer when the electronic device malfunctions.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that a fixing mechanisms of a DVD drive, referring to FIG. 1, is to have a frame 10 of a DVD drive 2 installed onto a cavity of a computer; a plurality of through holes 13 are on the wall 11 of the frame 10, one screw 15 is on each through hole 13, same number of screw holes 16 corresponding to the through holes are on the DVD drive 2; when the DVD drive 2 is installed onto the frame 10, each screw 15 passes through the through hole 13 of the frame 10 and is fixed to the corresponding screw hole 16 on the DVD drive 2 to fix the DVD drive 2 on the cavity of the computer.
The DVD drive 2 is fixed on the computer and not easy to take apart; if the DVD drive 2 malfunctions and to be repaired, users have to dismantle the computer to take the DVD drive 2 from the computer, and then take the DVD drive 2 out from the frame 10 to repair, such structure is very inconvenient.